Summer Boy
by nomnomnomskylar
Summary: Clary Fray was a damaged soul. But one guy, one summer, and one tragedy can change that. Kinda based off the song "Summer Boy" by Lady Gaga. *ADULT THEMES*
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

The sun looms over the horizon as I speed down the highway in my new Mercedes. I sing along to Flyleaf, and laugh when my phone rings.

"God, Izzy, I am on my way," I answer before she can yell at me.

"Good, because Jace just left, and we need to get you in before he comes home."

"And why is that?"

"Because I didn't tell him the guest room would be occupied by a single, and sexy, Clary Fray."

"Trust me. I wouldn't go out with him if it was the last thing I did." She snorts and tells me to get here soon, then hangs up. This year, I am the new and improved me. Single and ready to mingle, as Izzy calls it. No intentions on being in a long term relationship had gotten me along fantastic so far. It was up to my BBFL's -Best Bitch For Life- Isabelle to take me to her water front loft, and make it _the_ party place for everyone in south Cali. But the one thing keeping us from having the time of our lives? Her brother. Yes, her roommate. She told me he is usually MIA, so we should be good. I smile, just as I miss my turn. Three minutes later, I pull into the large driveway of 66 Seam Avenue, and gawk.

"Ho-lee-"

"CLARY!" Isabelle runs out, barefoot, and flings open my car door. Before I even unlatch my seatbelt, she is hugging me in a vice tight grip.

"Space," I groan, and she pulls away.

"Not that time of the month?" she asks, sighing. She flits to the side of my car and starts pulling out boxes. I step out and do the same.

"No, its just a really long drive. I do live in Bakersfield, you know."

"Yeah, well this San Diego, baby, and we are going party like its 1999." I laugh at her mention of the Prince song, and walk to the back door. She follows, and I smile when I hear a dog barking. "Did I mention it?"

"No."

"His name is Sparks. A golden retriever. Found him on the beach."

"That's cool. So what has Alec-" I stop mid sentence and look around. The living room looked like it came from a season of Real World. There are giant bean bags haphazardly thrown around two identical sofas. There is a walkway that leads to the kitchen on the right, and swirling stairs that lead to the bedrooms on the right. Izzy laughs and pushes me.

"First door on the right is your room." She puts down the boxes. "Kitchen is that way-" she points to the walkway- "downstairs bathroom, _mine_, that way." She points to the staircase, and leaves. I am greeted by a happy, and slobbering, golden pooch. He sniffs my legs, bare, might I add, and looks up at me with adorable puppy eyes. I lean down to pet him… and fall on my face. "What the hell?" I look up, and just who do I see?

"Uhmm. Who are you?"

"Clary. You must be Jace." He smirks.

"And you must be robbing us." Cocky.

"Well, are you going to help me up?" I ask impatiently. He thinks it over for a second.

"I would, but you have one thing stopping me."

"Okay. And?"

"You see, you aren't going to live here, at my house, for free. So here's what I'll do. You give me three hundred a month plus groceries, and we'll be cool. Cool?" Three hundred a month?

"What you're really saying is, 'You have to pay three hundred dollars a month because my last roommate left, for the fact that I am ignorant and utterly rude, and I don't care about anyone but myself.'"

"You see right through me sweetheart. Now. Deal or what?" I had already secured a job on the pier, so why not."Sure. On the condition-" I add before he gets his hopes up, "that you teach me how to surf."

"And what makes you think I'm willing to that?" He looks at me dead on, and I stare into his impossibly gold eyes. I move down to his lips, and imagine what I'd do to feel them all over me. _Stop! What are you thinking?_ a voice asks as I rake my eyes lower. He wears a gray Nike shirt, covered in sweat, black basketball shorts, and running shoes. "Enjoying the view?" I break out of my reverie, and smile sheepishly.

"Just trying to find out what everyone sees in you."

"Are you implying that I play a lot of girls? Because if you are-"

"Oh, I am." He smiles.

"Then you are dead right." He extends his hand toward me, and I grab it. Jace hauls me forward and into his chest. "Lets just hope you're not next," he whispers, securely wrapping his arm around my waist. I find myself staring into his eyes again, my hand over his chest, when Jace tilts his head. I close my eyes and expect to find his lips perfect, round lips on mine. But that never happens.

"God! Never do that again please. That was the grossest thing ever." Isabelle puts down my duffle bag, and leaves us alone once more. I pull away from Jace and stumble backwards.

"I'm sorry," I whisper before grabbing a box off the ground and practically running to the stairs. And yes, I was completely and totally aware of his stare.

* * *

"This lasagna is delish!" I smile at Isabelle and glance at Jace. He chews silently, smiling at something on his phone. He puts down his fork and starts typing. He pauses to push his plate away. "I'm gonna go shower. Thanks for dinner." He walks down the hallway, snickering, then disappears. I sigh and get up, collecting the dishes on the way. Isabelle tells me she'll do the dishes since Alec has to work graveyard. I nestle into one of the bean bags and try to read a book. My mind wonders from the oh-so-thrilling plot of _The Hunger Games_ to Jace. His golden hair. His awe worthy eyes. His amazing body. I sigh. _One day_, I think to myself,_ One day you'll have him._

I shut the book and go to my room. I start singing Fallin For You by Colbie Callait, when I run into something hard. Wet. And _hot_. "Oh my-" Jace starts, but I'm already on top of him. A white towel covers the area just below his belly button, revealing two strips of muscle that form a sexy V shape. I absentmindedly run my hand along his abdomen, then stare into his eyes. They are a dark amber color, tainted by obvious lust.

"Jace," I whisper, before leaning in. I take a deep breath, and everything disappears. My eyebrows knit together in frustration. Why am I doing this? This isn't right. He is my best friend's brother. Not anyone I should be liking. Let alone kissing. But something, deep in the core of my being, stirs. A fire runs through me, and I let go of my breath. I kiss Jace back with a passion I have never experienced before. My arms wrap around his neck as he pushes me against the wall. I am nearly sitting in his lap by the time we've settled, and I cant stop. I lead my hands in a trail down his spine, and he clutches at my waist like he'll never see me again. I move my lips from his to the hollow of his throat, planting tiny kisses everywhere. He moves his head, and our lips clash together once more. I moan softly as he reaches into my shirt, pressing me harder against him. Just like that, I know.

I will never be able to get over Jace Lightwood.


	2. Chapter 2: Dirty Little Secret

**This is a clarification chapter. Italicized is a flashback to highschool. Thanks for your reviews, they are greatly appreciated. 3 **

* * *

Footsteps.

I bite Jace's lip and stand up. He looks at me confusedly, and I open the door to my room. I fall onto my bed with an exasperated sigh. This summer was going to be such a pain in the ass. I grab my iPod off the bedside table and turn it on; music was always my escape. Dirty Little Secret comes on, and I laugh. Boy, did I have a dirty little secret. And it wasn't just about Jace.

* * *

_My phone rings. It's 2am. Who the fuck would be calling me? "Hello?"_

"_Hi. Is this Clary?"_

"_Yes." Someone in the background laughs and I hear shushing._

"_Uhh. This is Jake. Jake Goodwin."_

"_Okay…"_

"_And I would like to ask you to homecoming."_

"_At two in the morning?"_

"_Yes!" a new voice comes on. "He is in love with you! Just say yes!" There is commotion, and Jake is back._

"_Sorry. That was Ryan."_

"_Okay. Couldn't you ask me tomorrow? We do have six classes together." _

"_Yeah. Well. I woke up, and realized I was having a dream about you." Cheesiest pick up line ever. But he continues. "And it was about us. Slow dancing. At homecoming. And then I got up the nerve to ask you."_

"_At two in the morning? Alright. Sure. I'll go with you." He sighs and his friend laughs._

"_Really? Oh. Alright. Umm. I'll see you tomorrow." _

"_Alright. Bye." I hang up and throw my head against the pillow. I send a text to Simon. _Looks like Jake finally had the nerve to ask me. Thanks for offering to go with me. Maybe Iz will dance with you : ) _My phone rings again, and I answer it._

"_What?"_

"_Umm. I forgot I don't have your address. What is it again?"_

"_7724 Aldertree. Right by the Safeway on Third."_

"_Oh. Okay. 7724 Aldertree. Okay. Well. Goodnight, Clary."_

"_Bye, Jake." I hear the line disconnect and I laugh, receiving Simon's reply. _Okay… I guess I will ask Izzy. Just don't make me do it by myself. You know how I feel about her. Hope you have fun : D -Si_I text back a goodnight and start to drift off, when my phone rings again. I sigh and answer it. "Jake, it is two in the morning you know."_

"_Right. Okay. Umm. Well. I just wanted to know what color dress you were going to wear."_

"_Black. You can wear a gray or even black too."_

"_Alright. That's cool. Okay. Goodnight.""Again." I laugh and smile. "Goodnight Jake. And one more thing." I pause, and hear his breathing. "Thanks for asking me. It was really brave, and I do like you."_

"_No prob. Sweet dreams, Clary." I laugh aloud and smile, as if he could see me. _

"_You are sooo cheesy, its not even funny." He laughs, and I liplike the sound of it. _

"_Goodnight," he whispers seductively. I laugh._

"_Goodnight, Jake." The line cuts off, and I put my phone on the table. I lay my head on the pillow and think of Jake. He _was_ good-looking, when I thought about it. He had dark brown hair, sea green eyes, and a preeety nice body. Not that I would stare or anything, but since he was the line backer, and Iz was a cheerleader, I would see him sometimes on the field. He was slim, I guess, but beefed up with muscles. And his butt! Oh my, don't even get me started! I laugh aloud at my sheer shallowness, and turn to lay on my stomach._

* * *

Just the thought of prom night makes me bite my lip. Back then, I was a normal person. I dated the occasional guy, made out with the occasional hoodlum, but I never, ever thought I would go as far as I did that night. Over the next few weeks, we got to know each other, very well. Our first kiss was that Friday after school. He leaned in for a hug, and I kissed him. The next day, when Luke was gone, we made out in my living room. Like second base making out. And after that, it wasn't just another relationship. It was something more. Because whenever Jake touched me, something inside me stirred. And I wanted to give everything to him. And I do mean _everything_. Apparently even my virginity. That night was the best night of my existence. He didn't force anything on me, and made everything so remarkable. He was a great kisser, after all, and I was willing. _All to willing_, I should say. If you guessed I was drunk, you were right. I was so wasted, I couldn't tell you what I drank. As it turned out, it could have drank about anything. In the end, it was probably a date rape drug. Because after four months of going steady, I told him I loved him. And he said it back. But that wasn't true, because later that day, when I went to the MP Room to warm up for gymnastics, he was screwing Amanda Sheffield. In the girls locker room.

I broke up with him on the spot, but I never told anyone what happened. Izzy was still oblivious, for the fact that I just told her we stopped at third base, and she believed me.

There is a soft knock on the door, and I break out of my mind. "Clary?" a voce whispers. I moan and mumble go away, but they persist. I feel a weight at the end of my bed, and sit up.

"What do you want Jace?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" I whisper harshly.

"For being such a douche." Never thought he'd say that.

"Apology accepted." I sigh noisily. "Now can I go back to day dreaming or what?"

"Sure. But only as long as its about me."

"Once again, Jace, the world doesn't revolve around you."

"You sure about that?"

"Positive." I wait for him to get up an leave, but he doesn't budge. He looks at me expectantly. "Get in," I say reluctantly. I throw off the comforter as he slips off his shoes. He climbs in and I turn to face him. Jace moves closer to me, pressing me against his chest. I laugh. "Its my first day here, and we're already sleeping in the same bed?"

"Consider yourself lucky. I have never spent the night with a girl." I doubt this before he adds, "Consciously." I roll my eyes, dragging his arm around my waist, giving him permission. He positions himself carefully, so I nestle into his neck to reassure him. "Goodnight," he whispers in my hair.

"Goodnight, Jace." I listen as his breathing becomes more even with each passing minute. I let myself relax against him, and murmur three words I have only said to my mom, Luke, and Jake.

"I love you."

* * *

**Okay Yall. That was a clarification chapter about her previous relationship.. And uhh.. yeah. Review. Thanks...**

**Oh BTW i wont set an updaing date cuz i gots school, and i get home around 4 30 and then i have a bunch of homework and stuff... but it will be every week if possible. Maybe even two times. But i dont know about longer chapters... they take days to find the right material and stuff... and then people get critical and if i make one mistake, everyone goes apeshit. well when you only have an hour to write a whole chapter, you are going to make mistakes. But anywho. You should read my other stories. **

**There is one about Jace and Clary makin love,**

**And there is a moore detailed one of Sebastain and Clary makin behbehs... so ya. Read. And review. **

**XOXO,**

**Skylar**


	3. Chapter 3: What If's Dont Mean Anything

_**Jace's POV**_

Music thuds through my ears, and I search for any sign of her. I dial her number as a bleach blonde eyes me.

"Hyee…" she answers happily.

"Leigh, where are you?"

"Why- are you- sooo uptight baby?" her words are slurred, and I start for the stairs. I see Clary by the kitchen, nursing a red cup, surrounded by a group of guys. She smiles lazily at me, and Izzy rescues her. I take each step slowly, waiting for my girlfriend to answer me.

"Hello?" a deep voice asks.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Who the fuck are _you?"_

"Jake, give me back the phone!"

"Leigh? Where are you?"

"Jace, I want to see other people. You understand." The line disconnects, and I open Clary's door. The lights are off, and I move on to Alec's. I go down the doors- finding nothing- and stop at mine. I let out a breath and open it.

"What the-"

"Shut the door!" Leigh cries. I flick the light switch on.

"Who the hell is this?" I ask half heartedly. The sheets are strewn on the floor, and her makeup is smeared. The douche on the phone's hair is mussed, and his shirt is somewhere. His eyes meet mine, and I lose it. "See other people? Are you fucking serious? Who is he?" I point to the guy and move toward the bed once she doesn't answer. I grab her arm, and pull her off of it.

"Stop Jace! What are you doing?" Leigh digs her nails into my arm, and slaps me.

"Get the fuck out! Both of you!" I scream, pushing them out. "Now!" He grabs his jeans and runs out. I look at the sheets and don't think. I slam the door behind me, run downstairs and look for her. I see Clary's red hair, and push through the tight knit of bodies.

"Clary!" She looks at me, eyes full of surprise.

* * *

_**Clary's POV**_

I turn around at my name, and see his face. He takes in the scene- what I am wearing, the people around me- and smiles.

"Jace, what's wrong?" His face is white, hair a mess; something must be wrong. He was always so perfect. Nothing out of place. He doesn't answer, just glances at the guys bordering me, and moves in. A small gasp escapes my lips before he has them in his own. My eyes flutter closed, and all of a sudden, I'm against a wall. My arms encircle his neck, and his lips move against mine. Anger seeps through me, and I push him away. His eyes meet mine, and our week old conversation runs through my head.

"_I just want to be friends. Not friends who wake up in bed half naked together. Just friends who teach each other things. Who laugh together. Who pull pranks on each other." He was friend-zoning me. _Play it cool, Clary_._

"_Okay. Friends."_

"Jace. You said it yourself. You don't want to get hurt."

"I cant help it."

"Why?"

"Because. I," he sighs and closes his eyes, "I don't know, Clary. I was pissed off two seconds ago, and when I kissed you, everything disappeared." I knew what he meant. But he had a girlfriend.

"_What about Leigh?" I whisper._

"Fuck her. I just caught her screwing come other guy. In my bedroom." I sigh and set my drink down.

"I don't want us to be together as revenge."

"It wont be." He moves closer to me, cornering me. I slip my hands behind his neck once more, wanting to believe his words.

"Not yet," I whisper in his ear. Jace smiles, as his lips brush my cheek.

"Why not?" he whines. I laugh and kiss him.

"Because. I want you to be completely over her. Right now, you still want to be with her."

"Clary, I need to tell you something. Something bad." I pause. What was it? A thousand possibilities enter my mind.

"What?"

"Last night, I read your diary." He pauses, waiting for my reply. I don't say anything, waiting for him to continue. "And I read the part about Jake Goodwin."

"What part?" I wrote about him most of the time, about that feeling that I had for him. How it was rubbing off on Jace. Jace hesitates, trying to find the right words. That's when it hits me. He knows. Everything. And what do I mean by everything?

"Prom night," Jace says with finality. Before I can say anything, he continues, "Whatever. It doesn't have to reflect on our relationship." Tears burn at the back of my eyes, and I try my hardest not to let them spill.

"What is this relationship? I mean, I like you, but what do we have?" I don't let him answer. "You don't understand Jace. I haven't been with anyone since that. I cant feel what I felt for him again. I refuse to. And yes, I started to feel that with you, but what if it ends in disaster again? I rushed into things with him, like I did with you, and I cant do that again. I want to love you, every fiber of my being does, but what if you break my heart? You've done it before, I'm sure, and I just cant take it. Sure, its been four years, but I will never forget what happened. And all I keep thinking is 'What if?' What if he doesn't love me? What if he cheats on me? What if I break his heart? And I cant do that Jace. You cant put me through that." A single tear slides down my cheek, and he brushes it away with his thumb.

"You don't know how much I have come to care about you, do you?" He sees the indecision in my eyes, and takes advantage of it. "Over the past week, I thought I could get over you. I wanted you to be just another girl. But that wasn't possible. Not when whenever I saw you, I felt this thing. Inside of me. A knot in my stomach. Something that I have never felt before. And I kept imagining us kissing. What I felt then… is indescribable. I cant tell you what I was thinking. I just knew that I never wanted that moment to end. And then you were kissing me back, and I couldn't believe it. You wanted me. You didn't hate me. You liked me back."

"Jace, I never hated you." He leans his forehead against mine, and I say the words. "I think I'm in love with you Jace."

"I think I'm in love with you, Clary." I look into his eyes and smile, moving in to kiss him. Our lips meet, and I know its changing. He didn't seem like the arrogant, cocky douche bag he was a week ago. He actually had feelings, and they were for me. I pull away from him, and smile.

"Lay with me." I lead him upstairs and slip off my black wedges. He does the same with his shoes, and flops down on my bed. I assume he is going to be outright with it. But he doesn't move from his spot. I sit down next to him, and play with the edge of my skirt. He goes rigid beside me, and I look at him from the corner of my eye. "Is this the part where we start making out?" He laughs, and turns my head toward him. His answer comes in his lips. He keeps his eyes open until mine tremble shut with anticipation. I lean back onto the bed, and know this is what he wants. Well, I want it too. But still. He presses me against his body, making it difficult to reach the hem of his shirt. But not impossible. I lift the fabric over his head, and we go back to kissing. He doesn't push me further, but lets me know he wants it by pressing my hand against his jeans.

"Jace," I moan, and that's all he needs. He finds the zipper on the back of my dress, unzips it, and pulls it over my body. He studies me, and I push him over. He looks at me, doesn't say anything, and I get self conscious. It was like he had never seen a girl this naked before. I cover my chest impulsively, and he puts his hands over mine.

"You're perfect. Don't be like that." And before I could answer, he kisses me, his hands moving to my bra. He unclasps it, and he flings it on the floor, then stares at me. "You're perfect." I smile, and I go to work on his jeans.

He knows I want him. And I want him so badly, I don't stop him.

Maybe I can feel that way again. And after what happens tonight, I know that fire isn't just the wierdness of kissing my best friends brother. Its because I love him.


	4. Chapter 4: All Yours

**Hai guyssss. Looks like I'm back…. Uhm, vacation? That's where I was! Hahahaha… I promise to update regularly now that I'm back in Cali, and remember….**

**REVIEWWW!**

**XOXO,**

**Skylar :P**

* * *

_**Clary POV**_

"Hello?" Simon answers.

"Ugghh. You'll never believe what I did last night." I pause and wait for him to answer.

"What?"

"It's something bad." I pause again.

"Who did you screw?"

"So last week," I say tiredly. "And, not that you need to know this, it was Jace." I hear him gag, and I laugh. "Anyway. No. I went skinny dipping." He laughs and waits for me to continue. "And we almost got caught by the cops."

"It was freezing last night."

"And I was drunk out of my mind. Come on, Simon. Come over. You need to hang with me more."

"I'm busy." I gasp.

"Who are _you_ screwing?"

"So last week," he mimics. I laugh. "And, not that you need to know this, it was Izzy." I laugh and scream.

"Eww, we are having sex with brother and sister. Is that weird?"

"No. As long as we arent in the same room."

"Not a chance." We laugh, and I hear footsteps. "I gotta go, Simon, but try to come and visit!"

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you." The line goes dead, and Jace enters the room, wearing only boxers. I laugh and put my cell phone on the bed.

"Who was that?" I stand up and look up at him.

"Simon. Did you know that your little sister has a thing for him?"

"God. I heard them going at it like apes last night."

"He was here last night?"

"Booty call…" he sings and I laugh, kissing him hard and full on the mouth. "Speaking of which…" I roll my eyes and grab his crotch.

"Put it away. Today we are going shopping."

"Lingerie?"

"Maybe… I mean, I'm a taken woman now, and I cant be fooling around with guys like you."

"Oh, I'm sure he wont mind."

"Yeah, maybe not. He sure was enjoying it last night."

"I got sand up my ass." I burst into laughter and push him away.

"So did I. Never having sex on the beach again."

"So, what? You're against alcohol now?" I laugh and shake my head.

"I really need to get dressed. We're leaving at eleven."

"Maybe we could take a shower together…?"

"Are all guys like this? I swear. All you want me to do is sex you up all the time."

"Sex me up? Are we in the eighties?"

"Just shut up Jace. And no, I already showered." He puts out his lip and pouts.

"But I havent. Come on Clary, just this once." I roll my eyes and take off my shirt.

"Bring the towels."

"And condoms!"

Oh God. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

_**Later That Day…**_

"I think this would be good." Maia holds up a lacey red thong, and I giggle.

"No. Not doing that."

"How about this?" Izzy holds up a sexy black corset with lace full back underwear. "Jace's favorite color is black."

"Maybe. But I was looking for something more… revealing, but not total whore."

"Baby dolls. That's what you need. And a thong. Cuz Jace loves the butt," Izzy informs me.

"How do you know this much about him?" Maia asks.

"Oh you know. In the hours of sex conversation, Jace mentioned some things."

"I hope you're kidding."

"I am. It's a sister thing. And he may have told me before we left."

"Oh." She leads me to a rack of sheer clothing, and holds a black one up to me.

"Try this on." I do as I'm told and go to a dressing room. I take off all of my clothes and slip the thing on. Its actually a deep purple, almost maroon color, and covers my breasts perfectly. I look at my butt, and decide that I will get this. Along with some new underwear. I get out my cell phone and take a picture, sending it to Jace.

_All yours baby…_

_Kisses,_

_Clary_

He replies almost instantly, and I get nervous.

_That should be illegal… Let's make tonight special._

I laugh and don't reply, putting my clothes back on. I walk out and hand Izzy the 'baby doll' as she called it. I walk over to the underwear table and look through the thongs. I hold up a purple lace one, and smile. I get a green, black, and red one of these and grab a few all over lace panties. Izzy happened to get me three more baby dolls and some stockings. "Men love when women dress up to take it off." I just roll my eyes and grab my bags, moving on to the next store as soon as possible.

* * *

_**That evening…**_

I tap my thumbs on the table impatiently. Jace smiles from his iPod screen, sensing my urgency to do something. He walks slowly over to my chair, looking like a lion stalking its prey. He grabs my hand and pulls me up. I lean against him and start to hum. He smiles, and I kiss him, trying my best to be seductive. It works; he pushes me back onto the top of the table and spreads my legs. I moan and bite his lip, clutching his shoulders as hard as I can. Our tongues mingle and I cant help but notice how turned on I am by just this. Jace's nails graze my inner thighs, and I moan again. He hikes my skirt around my waist and smiles when I push up his shirt and start to unbutton his jeans. I shove them down his narrow hips and start to remove his boxers when I hear a groan from the doorway. Jace and I look at the same time, and notice Izzy and Simon, mid-make out. She is wrapped around his waist, her skirt also around her waist. He puts her on the arm of the couch and they go back to making out. She opens her eyes and tilts her head, then squeals. Simon gets up, his hair mussed. His mouth hangs open, and Jace pulls up his pants as fast as he can. I get down from the table and giggle, dragging Jace upstairs.

"What did I just see?" he asks with a smile on his face.

"Whatever it was, it ruined my mood drastically," I answer. He pouts and I grab his door handle.

"Remember when we were like that?"

"Two days ago you mean?" I ask.

"Yeah. They are so adorable."

"I don't think so."

"They are though."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Shut up Jace." _Even if they were adorable._

* * *

**Short, I know. I kinda have writers block. I need new ideas! Review or PM... But most of all, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**XOXO,**

**Skylar**


	5. Chapter 5: Will To Survive

**Just wanna give a shout out to Serenity Shadowstar for giving me a really good idea, and I am sooo going to take it. **

**So before you read, read this. This chapter will is set like a month or so ahead of the last one. This chapter will also have a big cliff hanger, so Happy Reading! **

**Oh, and as always, review!**

**XOXO,**

**Skylar**

* * *

_**Clary POV**_

I move in his arms to where I straddle his legs. His blonde hair falls across his forehead, and I cant help but notice how gorgeous he looks. The bedside lamp illuminates his face and bare chest. I kiss him deeply, a burning sensation running through my skin. I get goose bumps and he pulls away, his lips attacking my neck. I moan and pull his face back up, our mouths connecting once more. He quickly tugs down my night shorts, but his hands stop at my underwear. Then I remember.

I was wearing one of the thongs I bought.

His left hand pulls my face toward his. I look at him, and see lust filled eyes. "Are these new?"

"Brand…" I whisper huskily. He smiles and kisses me fiercely, forgetting about the thong and hugging my body close to his. "Jace," I moan, but he just unclasps my bra in relpy. "Jace," I say louder. He stops and looks at me.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No. I think someone was knocking." He looks at the door and there is a soft knock.

"Yeah?" Jace asks.

"Are you guys dressed?" a male voice asks. I get off of Jace and pull on my shorts, adjusting my shirt in the process. I pull a blanket off the end of the bed and wrap it around me, then sit in a chair.

"Yeah!" I answer. Alec opens the door and smiles sheepishly at me. He wears a dark green sweater and black jeans, and his hair is mussed. I always thought he was attractive, with his searing blue eyes, but knew I wasn't his type. It turns out no girl is his type.

He sort of waves to Jace and starts to talk. "My boyfriend is staying the night. Don't be too loud. For now, we'll be at the beach. But at around ten, we'll be here. He's very… optimistic. Just keep it down. Please."

"No problem, Alec. You wont even know we're here."

"We were actually just going to watch a movie," Jace says casually.

"Watching movies doesn't involve the removal of clothes. By the way." I start to blush and Alec smiles. "Don't worry. You guys can do whatever you want. I'm not going to stop you." He leaves, and I get back into bed with Jace. He smiles and lifts me back into his lap.

"Where were we?"

"I cant remember."

"How about, I show you."

"Good with me."

* * *

"Maybe we should go on a date today," I suggest, brushing through my wet hair.

"A date?" Jace asks, finger combing his.

"Yeah. You know. Go sight seeing, mess around in the beach, lunch…"

"Kissing?"

"Of course. But I definitely want to watch the sunset."

"Sounds good." As he checks himself in the mirror, I come up behind him and squeeze his ass. I giggle when he picks me up and wraps my legs around his waist. I tilt my head and kiss him, messing up his hair with my hands. The bedroom door opens, and I whip my head around, my hands flying to my naked chest. Jace hugs me close to him once more, realizing how exposed I was.

"Oh!" the man in the doorway exclaims. "Wrong room." He looks at us and smiles. "Clary and Jace, I assume. I'm Magnus. Hate to interrupt, but where is Alec's room?"

"Last door on the left," Jace answers.

"_Left_! That's right. Well, continue, if not on my behalf." He leaves without further notice and I jump out of Jace's arms.

"What's wrong?"

"People really need to learn manners. Who just walks in someone's bedroom?" I reach for my bra and put it on. "I mean, really, who just barges in? At least Alec knocked and asked to come in. And don't even get me started on Izzy and Simon. They know we're here, and they still come home, practically having sex. No one should do that, especially with room-"

"Babe." Jace is behind me, his arms around my waist, chin on my shoulder. "Calm down." I take a deep breath and smile.

"I'm sorry. It just pisses me off so much." He kisses me reassuringly and pats my butt.

"Put on something cute." He thinks a bit, then adds, "And flattering." I laugh and watch him leave, shutting the door behind him.

My hair seems to be pliable today, so I put it in a ponytail with my bangs out. I change my earrings from studs to big hoops, and add a matching necklace. Then to my closet. I pick out some white short shorts, and a simple teal long sleeved shirt. I unbutton the top to reveal what cleavage I do have, and put on a swipe of lip gloss. To make my appearance even better, I apply several coats of mascara and a tiny bit of eyeliner. When I look in the mirror, I look like… a valley girl. I laugh at this thought and put on my Burberry perfume. I sigh and grab my purse, running downstairs.

Jace is waiting for me outside, and grabs me into a full kiss when he sees me. I pull away first and grab his hand, walking down the driveway and starting toward the pier. "Gretta's for lunch?"

"You mean breakfast?" I say, laughing.

"Whatever." I link my arm in his and he smiles. "You look beautiful by the way." I feel a blush creep onto my face and I thank him. We walk in silence, the sun getting higher and higher in the sky each minute. A little while later, we arrive at the restaurant and take a window seat. A bimbo blonde comes to our table and smiles a little too long at Jace.

"Welcome to Gretta's. Would you like me to start you off with a cup of coffee this morning?"

"Yes. Please." I glare at her and she looks at him, but his eyes are focused on me.

"Me too. Black, like my soul." She giggles, and hands us menus.

"Extra sugar." She teeters off in her stripper heels. "God, I hate girls like her."

"Why?"

"Tee hee, I'm totally going to try to get at your boyfriend, even though he's clearly into you." I raise my voice to a higher pitch to match the waitress's. "She seemed like she knew you."

"Ex- girlfriend." I pick up my menu and pretend to read through the breakfast options.

"You seem to have a lot of exes."

"What's your story? You don't seem like one to be going around. And, I must admit, you know what you're doing."

"Let's just say I've been… taken advantage of."

"Sexually? Or financially, or what?"

"All of the above?" I sigh and put down my menu when Blondie returns with our coffee.

"What can I get y'all?" Jace gestures for me to go first.

"A bacon burger- no onions, lettuce, or tomatoes. With seasoned fries and barbeque sauce on the side." She scribbles as fast as she can and looks to Jace.

"Is that good?" he asks. I nod.

"Amazing."

"I'll have the same."

"That'll be right out for y'all. In the meantime, enjoy your coffee, and let me know if I can get you anything else." She leaves and I take a swig of the steaming black goodness.

"Go on with your story."

"I met Izzy in the third grade and we became best friends. Next thing I knew, we were in high school and boys were no longer 'icky'. They were 'hot' and 'sexy'."

"Please, you're just describing me." I laugh and drink some more of the coffee.

"Junior year, I met this guy named Jake Goodwin. He was captain of the football team, but nice," I add, noticing his facial expression. I continue. "Asked me to prom, I said yes. We went and I gave up my…" I trail off remembering the night. "My virginity. I caught him cheating, with one of my friends. And that's when I stopped caring." A tear rolls down my cheek at the thought, but I press on. "I slept with numerous guys. Sometimes more than one at a time. I barely graduated high school. A college acceptance to Berkley changed me. How did I get in? No clue. I moved in with roommates. Studied during the week with Simon, and partied with Izzy on the weekends. Took an abstinence pledge, almost. Became a straight A student, and stopped partying. I was like that for most of my college career. This summer, I decided to come out ere because I wanted to meet new guys. Maybe fall in love." He looks at me and smiles. "Then I met you." I hope he doesn't want me to continue. His eyes search mine, practically begging for me to continue. "I didn't want to become this girl who was just about sex. When you came onto me, I didn't know what to do. I mean, finally, I felt like I could love someone other than my family or Simon. On the outside, you were just like those guys at Berkley. And then we hooked up. Everything changed. I wanted to love you. Not just for the sex, but for your personality. You were sweet, honest, funny- and taken." He laughs at this. "I waited, knowing she was just another girl."

"And pounced on your nearest chance." I laugh and nod.

"You brought back that sense of security in my life. And the sex! Oh my god!" We both burst into a fit of laughter and Kaelie sets our food down. I thank her and dig in right away. Jace watches me, and I stop to wipe my mouth, feeling like an absolute pig.

"Now yours."

"My story?" I nod and take another bite of the hamburger. "Not much to tell. Bad boy from the start. And a kisser from the heavens, according to Amber Blackketter. Second base that night." He starts eating, and I laugh. "Lost my virginity in high school, like everyone but hardcore Christians." I withhold laughter and motion for him to continue. "Mary Jenner. Cheerleader, blonde, ninety five pounds."

"Seems like you're describing our waitress. Speaking of which, what's yours and hers story?"

"We met at a frat party. I kinda had sex with her, and we went out for three months. She broke up with me when a new boy moved into town."

"Sounds to me like you're hard on the outside, soft on the inside." He rolls his golden eyes and douses his fries with hot sauce.

"I guess. But I'm mostly a pushover."

"You care too much," I whisper. He looks at me and I cross my legs. "I saw it with Leigh."

"I never knew she was so cold hearted." He looks sincerely hurt, but I don't say anything. "I thought I loved her." I start to talk but he stops me. "I met you, the older you." My breath catches, like when he kisses me, and I put my hand up to my mouth. "You were defensive- I liked it. Those other girls, they weren't like you. I loved being around you. You pretended that you were so over me. But you weren't. I saw it in the way you looked at me." There's a really long silence, and he starts eating. "The other girls were just that- other girls. When I met you, you were beautiful. Even if I didn't know you. We never really talked before. You were just another one of my sisters friends. When you kissed me that day, all I wanted to do was stay like that forever. No one made my heart stop, and beat faster at the same time. You were a miracle. Then I remembered Leigh. She is so different from you- in more ways than one. She doesn't like hanging out, unless you're buying her something. Always making fun of people. And she was a total whore. When we hooked up, I knew. I wanted to be your last, and you to be mine. I wanted to love me, because I loved you." His voice is low and deep, putting me into a sort of trance. I decipher each and everyone of his words.

"I will never stop loving you Clary." I look up and see that he has finished his whole plate. I didn't want him to ever stop loving me.

"I wont either," I say softly. He takes my hand in his, and I stare into his impossibly amber eyes. I feel a connection to Jace more than ever. He knows everything now. I want to cuddle up in his arms and stay there forever, but my thoughts change when I see an all too familiar face.

His brown hair and eyes catch mine first, and then the shape of his shoulders, and finally his voice. He flirts with our waitress, but doesn't look my way. Jace sees me looking at him and starts to get up. "That son of a bitch…" he murmurs.

"You know him?" I ask incredulously.

"Fuck yeah I know him. He's the bastard Leigh cheated on me with."

"That guy? Right there?" My voice is a harsh whisper, and my heart races, not wanting him to notice me and Jace.

"Yes."

"Stop." He looks at me. "That's Jake." He looks at the Jake, to me, and then back to Jake.

"Even more reason for me to beat the shit out of him." Tears sting my eyes, but I hold them in, not wanting to let Jace see me cry.

"Just stop." I sigh and motion for him to sit down. "He's not even worth your time." He looks at me for a second, hesitantly, before sitting down. I get up.

"I'm pretty sure _you_ cant beat him up." I laugh.

"I'm not. I have to use the bathroom." I walk out the doors and down the pier, searching for the nearest bathroom. I let the tears spill down my face, the wind chilling my face. I tell myself to stop, that he doesn't deserve my tears, like I have for years, but they persist. I fling open a door and run into a stall. The lock is broken, so I sit with my back against the entrance. I slowly start to get more and more tore up, and I wipe my eyes on my sleeve, smearing it with mascara. I just sit there and cry, for what seems like forever. Finally, I have the nerve to stand up, and leave the dingy stall. I look in the cracked mirror and dab my eyes. The door opens and I expect another girl to walk in, but who do I see?

"Jake." I turn around. He smiles wickedly, the kind of smile that makes your whole stomach churn.

"Clary." His voice echoes in my brain. "I didn't think you would be in San Diego."

"It is summer, you know." I sniffle and try to hide the fact that I was crying. "What are you doing here? In the bathroom, I mean."

"I saw you storm out. Boy troubles?" _Like you even care._

"The only person I ever had boy troubles with was you." He smiles that smile again and steps closer to me. I step back automatically, the small of my back hitting the sink.

"I loved you, Clary." He is only inches from me now, and I feel like a trapped animal.

"Then why did you cheat on me?" I whisper. He laughs without humor.

"Why did you leave me? I was willing to make it work. I would do anything for you." His eyes graze my body like I am a piece of meat. I can practically read his mind from here.

"I loved you, Jake, but-"

"You decided you would fuck everyone else instead." He looks down at me and cups the side of my face. I flinch, but don't move. "I understand, I do. But why get with _him_?" I don't know who he is talking about, so I stay silent. "It had to be him? Why couldn't it have been Simon or something? Why Jace?"

"If it offends you-"

"Offends me?" He grabs a fistful of my hair and pulls my head back. I scream out in pain. "Shhh. I already have a record baby." His lips move against my neck softly, making me shudder. I have somehow lost my voice, and I don't fight back. "But it'll all be over soon, my love."

Everything turns black, and my sense of everything is gone. My last thought was the only thing that could possibly keep my will to survive alive.

_Jace._


End file.
